Sabrina: Magic never dies
by xxxliesjee
Summary: Sabrina is 24 years old and has a relationship with Harvey. But then there's a breakup between sabrina and Harvey. Sabrina is going to use her magic to get him back.  Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Characters or the serie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: That Terrible Night

It wasn't that easy. How could he? His terrible words were still crossing my mind. I thought he was going to ask the question. The question of my life. I was very well dressed, I wore a little purple dress. I was beautiful and pure. It took three hours to look like that. Oh, I was so excited! First my make – up. I wanted a natural look, but also a sexy look. After that, I had to do my hair. I didn't know what to do with it. I hated my hair, but after blow drying my hair I found out a gentle churl. And also my nails looked so wonderful. I polished them, but in a very special way. I finally looked in the mirror. Oh, I was ready. Ready to answer the questions. I practice my answers and motions in the mirror. I couldn't wait until he picked me up.

When I opened the door, he was speechless for a moment. 'You look so beautiful, Sabrina.', he said. I nodded and smiled. We drove to the restaurant. It was a very quiet drive. None of us spoke any words. I was more in love then I ever was before. We went into the restaurant and ordered our dinner. All the time we hadn't say anything. And suddenly, he started a conversation. He was talking about everything, except the counting things. I felt there was something wrong with it. 'Harvey, are you hiding something?', I asked. He looked so fierce. 'No, why should I?' he asked. But I could hear a little insurance. I knew he wasn't at his ease. 'You can tell me everything. I am yours. Please tell me what's on your mind.', I said. 'No, I can't. It's very terrible. If I told it, I'm sure I should screwed up the whole evening.', he said. I could barely hear him. He was talking in a very low voice. 'But I see it is very important to you to say it. I'm sure you'll feel better if you tell it now. I'm not going to be angry, I promise.', I assured him. He sighed and began to speak: 'Well, I know we're together for a long time now. Exactly for three years. And we are so happy right now. You are the woman for me. But… I have to tell you something… I fell in love with someone else… I've met her at my office. So… We'd better break up. I know it's hard for you, but I… I can't live together in one house, while I know I'm in love with someone else. That's not fair to you. And…so..' Okay, I promised not to be angry, but that was really hard for me. How could he? _Do not cry_, a voice said. _He doesn't deserve you._ Why was it so hard for me? I slapped him in his face and after that, I ran away. Out of the restaurant. Far away from him.

_How could he do this to me_? That question kept on spinning in my mind. I went home and ran to my room. I felt on my bed and start crying. I was supposed to marry him. How could everything turn out so bad? We were happy together. We had a good relationship. 'I hate you, Harvey.', I said. I repeat the sentence again and again. I pronounced it louder and louder. I had never been feeling so bad before. Oh, I would make his life a disaster. He would pay for this mistake he made. But how? How was I supposed to do that? I looked around my bedroom. And I saw the answer: I would use my magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: My Aunts

My magic. That would be the answer to this bullshit. What should I do? Should I give him a face with spots? Maybe a broken leg was also possible. And – of course – he would be fired. That was just the beginning. For him. Not for her. She took him away from me with her charms. Should I feed her on the rats? Or seed her to punishmend.. bullshit. hould I let that bitch burn? Anyway, she deserved a harder punishment than he. Oh, how could everything turned out so wrong? What did it change? What did I miss. I should have felt there was something going on before. 'No.. No.. NO!' I yelled. Oh, I couldn't believe it. 'Okay. Stay Cool', I said to myself. I took a deep breath and stood up. 'Everything is going to be okay.', I said loudly. I had to call my aunts. It was a very long time ago I had speak to them. And there were maybe reasons for that. The first reason was that Harvey didn't like my aunts. Another one was that when I said the relationship with Harvey was serious, my aunts said that I must choose. My relationship or being a witch. And I had chosen my relationship. After that, I had never talked with them. They were angry about my choice. But how could I know that our relationship was going to be ended? I said to them farewell. I thought I didn't need them. And that was true. For a while it was okay. But not forever.

So now I needed them. How should I reach them? I didn't even know if they were in the moots to meet me again. Should I call them up? No, that was too impersonal. But what else could I do? I wondered a few minutes. Oh, how could I be so stupid to think about it now? I just had to visit them. Then they couldn't ignore me. Maybe they would forgive my mistakes. And we can be friends again. I just realized that moment that I've missed them very much. And I supposed I knew that all the time. But I didn't pay any attention to it. I ignored the feeling. 'Time to make things up.', I said. And a few minutes later I drove away from my home. Back to my old home.

The bell was ringing. There was no turning back. 'Please let them be home.', I said. It took a few minutes, but then I saw the door was moving. They were home. A moment later I looked in the eyes of aunt Zelda. 'Sabrina… What do you here?' she asked. I make up my mind not to cry, but when I saw my aunt the tears were coming out of my eyes. 'May I come in, please?' I asked stuttered. 'Oh yes, come in.', said aunt Zelda. I felt relieved. I was welcome. 'So, what's the matter?' she asked. The first minutes I couldn't talk. Everytime I tried to speak, a new tear came out of my eye and I cried. 'What did happen?' Zelda asked. 'Harvey… He dumped me…', I said while I was crying my last tear. I thought I had been crying enough. 'But how… How could that happen?' Suddenly Hilda walked in the room too. 'Sabrina…', she said and she asked: 'What is wrong with you?' 'Harvey dumped her.', Zelda answered. 'Oh, that's terrible.', Hilda said and she put her arm around my shoulder. 'I'm so sorry I've chosen him. I must choose you. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.', I said. 'It's okay. We'll understand.', Zelda said. 'Yeah, we were also young. Once. In the middle ages. We'd chosen also a lover. But it wasn't good for me. He loved me and I loved him. Until the day that he found out that I was a witch. He wanted to burn me, but I used my magic to get him off from his idea. He was a drinker. I suppose he still drinks English beer that I gave him.', Hilda said. 'I want food.', Salem said while he was walking into the room. 'Hi Salem. Come here.', I said. 'Sabrina. Oh, miss lover is back. Finally I got my manicure back. Would you brush me, please? I'm dying here.', Salem said while he was spinning. 'Yeah, I've missed you too.', I said. 'But can I come back here?', I asked. 'Yes, always. I promised your mother that I keep my weather-eye open.', Zelda said. 'You are my family. And I love you.', I said. After this I was feeling a little bit better. They had forgiven me and they were there when I needed them. They were not only family. They were also friends. And they were my best friends. Forever.


End file.
